Alice gets the girl
by shegodarling0218
Summary: Very similar to original Twilight with a twist! Bella is Alice's mate not Edward's. And Bella might not be human!...might be some extra twists and turns later, haven't decided yet. hope you like it please review!


**First attempt at a Twilight fan fiction. Hope ya'll like it. Oh and Twilight doesn't belong to me obviously. :P**

I don't know what possessed me in that moment. All of my senses were on high alert as we entered the cafeteria and a heavenly scent filled my nostrils, causing my mouth to fill with excess venom. I swallowed it down slowly, trying to calm myself and reign in the control that was already slipping. My head turned and my golden eyes caught those of the sweetest chocolate. If I had need of breath it would have been stolen from me in that moment. Never in all my one hundred plus years of living had I seen a human or creature so beautiful.

Our eyes never left the others even as she continued to have conversations with the people sitting at her table. I felt my chest rumble in a growl with jealousy that those unworthy human filth were graced with her presence and not I. With my heightened hearing, I attempted to hear what the humans were talking so animatedly about to my angel.

"…is Rose, the big guy next to her is her boyfriend Emmett. Isn't it freaky that they all live in the same house and are dating each other?" I saw my angel roll her eyes at the comment.

"So? It's not like they're really related anyway." The blonde haired boy in the letterman's jacket piped in, sounding like he had heard the same story dozens of times before. The slutty looking brunette rolled her eyes at him and continued.

"Oh and the bronze sex-haired one is Edward. But don't even bother he's with the guy that looks like he's in pain, Jasper I think. Such a shame that such a hottie is gay…"

"Who's the smaller girl with the spiked hair?" My angel asked, still looking straight at me. Jennifer or Janice, whatever her name is, turned and looked right at me with her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh her? That's Alice. But, don't even bother trying to be her friend. She thinks she's better than everyone else just because she has designer _everything _and a Porsche. I heard that the reason she isn't with anyone is because she has an extra piece _down there_, if you know what I mean." She scrunched up her nose in disgust again, making her already unattractive face that much more unappealing. My angel rolled her eyes, obviously not impressed with what's-her-bitch's gossiping.

"I think I'll go get something to eat after all. Excuse me." The brunette scrunched up her eyes in anger and disbelief that she had been interrupted in the middle of her gossip session and turned around, back to me, to talk to the Asian girl next to her. Unfortunately as she stood my angel's eyes left mine and a cold jolt went through my still heart, but my eyes followed her none-the-less as she made her way to the lunch line.

"I'll be back." I quickly left my "siblings" before they could even speak and made my way to the lunch line. Standing behind her in the lunch line made me realize just how tall she was. She had to be between 5'8" and 5'10" to my measly 5'1". _'Oh_ _God…Those legs just go on forever…' _my hungry eyes traveled slowly from her ankles, up her toned calves, past luscious thighs, finally landing on her glorious ass, which I had to resist the urge to grope. I shook my head as I took as step forward in the moving line, trying to clear my thoughts of such vulgarity. _'Get ahold of yourself Alice! You don't even know the girl's name and you're practically drooling…' _

I suddenly stiffened, feeling a vision coming on.

_**My Angel was falling, tray and food went flying and when she hit the ground there was a sickening crack. My vision-self looked down and saw red. Blood. Her bone was sticking straight out of her arm and she was losing so much blood. A blur crossed my vision. It was Jasper. He was losing control. People looked wide-eyed at him as he growled and snapped at his siblings who were trying to handle the situation calmly. He pounced and everything went black.**_

I came back to myself with a small gasp and a shudder. I heard a yelp from in front of me and watched her start to fall. Faster than I should have, I wrapped my hands around her waist, stopping her decent towards the floor. The tray crashed to the floor loudly, and all eyes turned to the sound, leaving everyone staring at me holding the new girl upright. She quickly detached herself from me; I could see her ears turning red from embarrassment.

"Thank you that could have been bad. I tend to be a little accident prone." She mumbled as she turned to face me. Her eyes widened when she realized just who her savior was. I smiled sweetly at her and stared into her chocolate eyes.

"Not a problem, it's always a privilege to help a damsel in distress." I giggled and took her hand in mine, raising it to my lips. "May I have the honor of knowing my damsel's name? Or shall I simply call you Angel?" I lightly kissed her hand without taking my eyes off of her, and smirked waiting for her response as her face grew even redder at my flattery.

"B-Bella. My name's Bella Swan." I grinned even wider, happy that I had finally learned her name.

"Bella….it suits you. It means beautiful in Italian you know." I had let go of her hand reluctantly and tucked my arms behind me, head tilted upward to look into her beautiful blushing face.

"Y-yeah…I guess it does…oh I'm sorry I never even asked your name." She cutely stumbled over her words, obviously taken aback by my forwardness and flattery. I chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure your friend over there already told you all about me. She tends to gossip. I hope she didn't give you too bad of an impression of me." She ran a hand through her hair nervously and chuckled.

"Yeah, she told me a little bit. But, considering everything she's told me so far has been pretty off truth wise I'm inclined to not believe a word she says about you." I smiled sweetly at her. _'That's my girl. I just knew she'd be a smart one' _I opened my mouth to speak, but as I did the bell for the end of lunch rang. My heart dropped when I realized this meant I would have to leave my angel.

"Well Alice, thanks again. I better get going. It was nice meeting you. I…well I hope I see you again soon." She blushed again as she said this, backing up slowly as she spoke.

"No problem Bella. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. It's not every day you get to save a beautiful damsel such as yourself. And don't worry I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again very soon." I smiled, took her hand in mine and kissed the top of it, turning around before she could even respond.

I made it back over to where my "siblings" were standing, practically skipping with joy.

"What was that Alice?" My brother Edward was looking at me curiously.

"What do you mean Edward? Couldn't you hear Bella's thoughts?" he got a frustrated look on his face and took a deep breath.

"No I couldn't read her at all. I couldn't hear yours either when you were talking to her. You should be careful Alice I'm not so convinced that she's human if she can block my power like that." My eyes widened at this. _'She did smell different than other humans, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she isn't human…does it? And if it does what is she?' _

**Alright well that's chapter one! Hope y'all liked it! Review please!**


End file.
